pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
"Frosterbuss"
* * |type=Primary |grade= |released=17.4.0 |efficiency/_damage= 65 (max) |fire_rate= 77 |capacity= 4/12 |mobility= 110 |accuracy= |range= |theme=Winter themed |cost= Obtained from the Frost Kingdom Battle Pass (Initially) 40 (Each upgrade) |level_required=Level 2 }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 17.4.0 update. It can be obtained from the Frost Kingdom Battle Pass. Appearance It is a blunderbuss made out of ice. It features a solid stock/body made out of ice, a light blue receiver and flintlock. It also features a medium-sized barrel with several icicles forming underneath the weapon. When reloading from empty (when all shots were fired), the musket will transform into a ball of ice and is discarded afterwards. The ball will act like a grenade and will explode, dealing damage to those caught in the blast as well as freezing them. The player will then pull out another weapon from their back. Strategy It deals devastating damage at close range and has decent mobility, it also has an average fire rate for shotguns and a low ammo capacity. The weapon has a wide pellet spread compared to other shotguns. Tips * It is capable of killing a high leveled player with one shot to the head at close range. * Like any shotgun, it is best to use this weapon at close range. * Avoid using this at long range since the spread of pellets would lessen the chances of hitting the target. * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * Due to the Explosive Reload attribute, it is recommended to spend the entire magazine to maximize the weapon's effectiveness. ** Doing a tactical reload (reloading with shots still in the magazine) should only be used when needed. * Use the grenade against groups of enemies. * Make sure to take cover after throwing the grenade as it can leave one vulnerable to attacks. * The weapon has the ability to slow down enemies, use this against mobile players to ease with aiming. * The wider spread allows one to have a greater chance to hit a target if off center, as well as against multiple targets. Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * Area damage weapons can counter users at close range. * Flank around the user with a melee weapon and quickly attack them. * The wider spread can be avoiding if jumping high enough. * Wait until the user has to reload, then attack. ** Be careful of the the grenade that is thrown when reloading. * Avoiding getting too close to the user, back off while firing to minimize damage taken. * When hit by the shotgun, try jumping/rocket jumping to make yourself harder to hit. Attributes *'Shotgun' *'Slows Down Target': Slows an enemy's movement speed by -20% for 3 seconds. *'Explosive Reload': The user throws the weapon on the ground, in which it will act like a grenade and explode. This only happens when reloading from empty. Supported Maps * Ice Palace * Toy Factory Weapon Setups Being a shotgun, it is effective at close range. Have a weapon with a longer range. Trivia *The name is a portmanteau of both "frost" and "blunderbuss". *It is the first weapon to feature the Explosive Reload attribute. ** It works similar to the Explosive Ammo module combination, however the weapon type is not restricted to a category (modules don't exist in the Minecraftianverse). Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Slows Down Target Category:Explosive Reload Category:Battle Pass Category:Themed